In the discussion of the background that follows, reference is made to certain structures and/or methods. However, the following references should not be construed as an admission that these structures and/or methods constitute prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to demonstrate that such structures and/or methods do not qualify as prior art.
Vibrating screen devices are used to fractionize for example crushed stones and gravel into fractions of stones with different sizes. For the fractionizing, screening media is used having screening holes, whereby stones smaller than the screening apertures will pass through the screening apertures. Stones bigger than the screening apertures will be transported on top of the screening media and feed out at the end of the vibrating screen device.
The screening media has traditionally been made in a press or formed in a mold.